


Olivarry Week 2018

by BA_Fangirl (Fastest_Girl_Alive)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Olivarry, Olivarry Week 2018, i'll add more tags as i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/BA_Fangirl
Summary: My works for Olivarry Week 2018.Day 1: Supernatural/Fantasy AUDay 2: Folklore/Mythology AUDay 3: Soulmate AUDay 4: Free DayDay 5: Fake NOT Dating/Fake NOT MarriedDay 6: Disney/Fairytale AUDay 7: Musical AU





	1. Day 1: Supernatural/Fantasy AU

“What do you mean, there’s a vampire running rampant in Central City?!” Oliver exclaimed the second Felicity told him the news. “God, I can’t just leave Barry to deal with that on his own!” He dashed out of the bunker and onto his motorcycle to go save his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, in Central City, Barry was dealing with the vampire on his own. Originally, Team Flash had thought the vampire was a meta with the ability to suck the blood out of individuals (Cisco had dubbed him Dracula as a joke). But then, there were more vampires, each with matching bite marks on their necks.

Barry, Harry, and Caitlin were positive that there had to be some sort of scientific explanation, but Ralph eventually convinced them that there could be some sort of supernatural force at play. Harry still refused to believe it.

Barry and Joe were called to investigate the newest vampire case. This one was a teenage girl. 

Barry sighed and glanced up at Joe from his crouched position on the ground. “Honestly, she probably thought the vampire who turned her was the sparkly Edward Cullen type.”

Joe chuckled as he flipped through her file. “Victim’s name is Jennifer Godfrey. Only fifteen years old.”

Barry bit his lip. “Yikes. Well, we know she’s gonna wake up soon anyway. What do we do with the body?”

Suddenly, Jennifer’s cold fingers wrapped around Barry’s wrist and yanked him toward her, sinking her fangs into his exposed neck.

The last things Barry heard before he blacked out completely were Joe shouting his name and the screeching halt of a motorcycle. Oliver.

 

“Barry?” Barry could faintly hear a male voice calling his name. Was that...Oliver? It could be. Why’s he in Central? I’ve still got a week or so before I move into the loft.

He slowly opened his eyes to discover he was right. Oliver’s worried face was above him.

“Hey Ollie,” Barry whispered.

Oliver let out a deep breath and squeezed Barry’s hand. “Thank god you’re okay. Don’t die on me, Barr, you haven’t even moved in with me yet.”

Barry laughed, and stopped abruptly when he bit his tongue, drawing blood. That’s when he realized his surroundings: in S.T.A.R. Labs, lying in a cot, hooked up to tubes, restrained with power-dampening cuffs, and with vampire fangs.

“Holy shit.” Barry hissed. “I’m a vampire.”

“That you are,” Oliver sighed. “I got to your crime scene just in time to see you being bitten. That was a lovely welcome, thanks for that.”

“Sorry, didn’t plan on becoming a fictional being today,” scoffed Barry.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Oliver rubbed Barry’s arm. “We’ll get through this together, alright?”

“Alright.”


	2. Day Three: Soulmates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoo Soulmate AU: Barry’s is a small but elaborate arrow on his collarbone that says “and do your parents know that you’re here?” in calligraphy above. Oliver’s is a gold lightning bolt with a circle around it, and underneath, “actually it was only one guy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not write a fanfic for Day 2. I don’t know enough about any type of mythology to write a fanfic about it. SO I’m just gonna skip ahead to Soulmate day, because that I can actually write.

Oliver Queen wasn’t born with a tattoo. His parents were extremely upset, especially since he was their first child and therefore the heir to their fortune.

About two months before Oliver turned four years old, his tattoo appeared on his chest. It was a gold lightning bolt with a circle around it, and underneath, “actually it was only one guy!”

Robert and Moira were obviously confused, but overly excited that their son would indeed find a soulmate.

Barry Allen was born with his tattoo: a small but elaborate arrow on his collarbone that read “and do your parents know that you’re here?” in calligraphy above. His parents took this to mean that their son would have a baby face forever. Either that, or his soulmate would meet him as a child.

Nora, however, never ended up meeting her son’s soulmate. She was murdered by a man in a yellow suit, a man that Barry searched for for years.

So, in search for this mysterious man, Barry started going on what he called “impossible cases”, cases that didn’t make any logical sense, in hope that he’d find something for his mother’s case.  
Barry found one of these cases in Star City, so he made an excuse and left right away.

Of course, he missed his first train and his second train was late. Classic Barry Allen, always late for anything and everything. He had a bet he’d even be late to his wedding...or his funeral.

He dashed into the warehouse where the crime had been committed to start his investigation, and he overheard some of the cops talking to a guy in a suit and his...either soulmate or secretary, a blonde woman with dark glasses.

One of the cops said that the crime was committed by a group of men. Barry knew that wasn’t right.

“Actually, it was only one guy!” Barry called, walking over to the group. The blonde’s eyes widened when she heard that, and slapped the man next to her on the arm, causing him to glare at her and then at Barry.

“Great, and who the hell are you?” One of the cops scoffed.

“And do your parents know that you’re here?” The still unnamed man in a suit asked.

Barry almost choked on air. The blonde woman rushed over to him. “Are you okay?”

Barry took a long, deep breath. “Yeah.” He glanced at the now bewildered man. “You just said my tattoo words.”

The man looked very confused. “Did you say mine?”

“YES, yes he did, Oliver,” The blonde woman huffed. “That’s why I hit you.”

“Oliver,” Barry repeated. “Holy shit, my soulmate’s Oliver Queen?!”


	3. Day Six: Disney/Fairytale AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Mermaid AU with Barry as Ariel and Oliver as Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I skipped two days. I’m on vacation right now, but I’ll try to do tomorrow’s prompt.

_Nope, nope, nope!_ Barry immediately tripped over his new legs the second he tried to stand, splashing back into the water. _Eobard should have told me that legs would be hard to work with._

Barry had gone up above the sea to watch a boat. On this boat, he saw the most handsome man, better than anyone in the ocean.

Of course, there were two catches: the man was human and a prince. No way Barry could ever have a chance with him.

The ship got caught in a storm, and caught on fire, so Barry saved the prince and brought him into land. He tried singing to him a bit but then there were more humans and Barry freaked out, jumping back into the safety of the ocean.

So Barry decided, of his own free will and definitely not because two really creepy eels swore to kill his friends if he didn’t, to visit Eobard the evil sea wizard, who had helped plenty of merpeople in the past.

Eobard told Barry that he’d give the latter legs in exchange for his voice, which was the only thing his “Prince Charming”, Eobard’s name for him, could recognize him by.

He sighed...and then realized he was naked.

He found a piece of cloth that Barry guessed was a piece of a sail and wrapped it around his waist to cover...whatever the heck he now had. _Gotta remember to read up on human anatomy._

Suddenly, he heard a loud shout from the cliff above. _Oh no, here come people._ He stood up carefully.

But luckily, it was the prince and only the prince who ended up coming into view. He spotted Barry and smiled.

Barry was not ready for that and fell back over.

The prince rushed over and pulled Barry back out of the water and pushed Barry’s hair out of his face.

The prince’s face lit up. “Wait, it’s you! The man who saved me from the shipwreck, with the gorgeous voice!”

Barry blushed, and tried to say yes, but couldn’t. _Oh, come on!_

The prince frowned. “Oh, well it can’t be you then. I’m Oliver, what’s your name?”

Barry thought for a second, and then spelled out his name in the sand, as well as, “Sorry I can’t talk.”

Oliver smiled sweetly anyway. “Well, Barry, let’s get you cleaned up and in actual clothes.” He took Barry’s hand and led him away from the ocean.


	4. Day 7: Musical AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets an invitation to his high school reunion.

“No!” Barry said for the third time. “I don’t want to go.”

“What the hell’s wrong with going to your high school reunion?” Oliver scoffed, waving the invitation at Barry.

Barry frowned. “High school was not good for me, in any regards, so I’d rather not go at all.” He sighed. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” He left his phone on the bed and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Oliver took a closer look at the invitation.

**Dalton Academy Reunion**

**July 14, 2018**

Oliver flipped it over and almost did a double take.

**Addressed to Sebastian Smythe**

“Barry?” Oliver called through the bathroom door. “Why’s the invitation addressed to Sebastian Smythe?”

He heard Barry curse before he slowly opened the door, wearing nothing but a pair of scarlet boxer shorts. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

 

“Sebastian Smythe was a sort of mask I wore in high school,” Barry explained, pulling jeans and a T-shirt on. “I was bullied freshman year at Central City High, so Joe sent me to this all-boy prep school in Ohio that had a zero-bullying policy.”

“Dalton,” Oliver supplied.

“Yeah.” Barry nodded. “I moved in with my uncle and took the last name of Smythe from him. He gave me the first name Sebastian too, so I had a full new identity.”

“There’s a ‘but’ coming.”

Barry chuckled a little. “Yeah. I joined the show choir group at Dalton, the Warblers, and that’s where I realized I was bisexual, which actually was accepted. I met a really cute guy,” he cut off, grabbing his phone and flipping through contacts.

There was a group titled “Seb’s Contacts” with only three names: Killer, Princess, and Satan. 

“Who’s Satan?” Oliver asked with a laugh.

Barry grinned a little. “Santana Lopez. Gay, has a wife I believe, god, she was quite literally a ball of fire. We had mini banter battles every once and awhile.”

Oliver smiled. “Banter battles? What were you getting yourself into?”

Barry’s smile fell. “You know how Dalton had a zero-bullying policy? Well…”

“You got bullied anyway?”

“I became the bully.”

 

Oliver did end up making Barry go to the reunion, even though he didn’t want to. Barry’s one hope was that he didn’t run into anyone he recognized.

Of course, he ran into two.

“Meerkat!” Oliver and Barry were walking along when Barry froze at the shout, slowly turning around on the ball of his foot to face a pair of men, one with slicked back black hair and the other with piercing blue eyes.

“Nice to see you too, Hummel.” Barry smirked. Oliver was honestly a little shocked. He’d never seen this level of confidence or snark in Barry before.

“What are you doing here, Sebastian?” The black-haired man huffed.

“Same thing as you, I presume.” Barry shrugged. “Gentlemen, I’d like to introduce you to my fiancé, Oliver.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Oliver stuck his hand out, waiting for a name in return.

“I’m Kurt Hummel, and this is my husband Blaine.” Kurt said with a tight smile. “Your fiancé was a douchebag in high school.”

“Is that all?” Barry laughed, but there was pain behind his words. “Easy, princess, if we’re pulling out nickname insults, I’ve got a bunch in my back pocket.”

 _Princess._ Oliver remembered that name from Barry’s contacts. “Barry, do you want to leave?” Oliver whispered in Barry’s ear. 

“Why the hell not?” Barry hissed back, sending another smirk to the two other men. “Well, gents, nice to see you again, but let’s actually plan the next meeting, shall we?”

Kurt rolled his eyes and left, Blaine tagging along behind. Barry gripped Oliver’s wrist and pulled him away. “Let’s just go home.”


End file.
